100 Sentences TOKKA
by Miyiku
Summary: 100 phrases about Toph and Sokka. Friendship, love, drama and everything else.
1. Chapter 1

**100 Sencences about Toph and Sokka. Friendship, love, drama and humor. Hope you'll like it. The words were choosen randomly from a dictionary and then I wrote a sentence about this ship related to the word. Maybe some of the phrases doesn't make sense due the lost-in-translation fact.  
**

**Special thanks to Avatarone3 who helped me a lot with the translation and edition of this fic. Originally posted in Spanish section Sep. 7 2008.**

* * *

_**We're like the like poles of magnets **_**  
Get near me and I'll only dart off  
**_**It won't be nice if you end up all broken bones  
**_**That's cramps, okay  
**_**You're such a hardhead wanting to be beaten up, don't you?**_

**-Two of a Kind, Rurouni Kenshin Soundtrack.**

**

* * *

**

**1.- React**

To every action there is always opposite and equal reaction. And just when Sokka's lips touched Toph's, there was an earthquake that could be felt several miles away.

**2.- Manage**

Toph could mold and easily manage earth and metal with enough will. And Sokka, only with his charming and easygoingness could manage to mold Toph's character.

**3.- Cheek**

He couldn't decide what was most hilarious: To see her cheeks blushed or her cheeks covered in mud. At the end he decided that what he liked the most was when she covered her cheeks with mud to hide the blush.

**4.- Slash**

If there was an awesome thing, was the Space Sword in the hands of its owner, the Southern Warrior. And if there was a really frightening thing was the same sword in the hands of the Blind Bandit.

**5.- Same**

"For me, these are exactly the same," the earthbender growled when Sokka gave her another robe, different from the one she had chosen to hide into the Fire Nation.

"That one was way too plain." He simply replied. "I think red and gold looks better on you." And without another complaint Toph adopted that disguise as her favorite.

**6.- Priestess**

When they went to a temple to pray and thank the Spirits for the end of the war, he thought she could have been a priestess. Something as precious as her could only have belong to the spirits.

**7.- Baggage**

The day she left her home her only belonging was the tournament belt. The day she returned, her most loved treasure was her black steel bracelet.

**8****.- Leg **

He ended up with a broken leg after the final battle. She ended up with a broken heart.

**9.- Condemn**

They barely know each other, but when her father sentenced her to stay at home and watched by guards 24/7, he felt the condemning as if it were his.

**10.- Divide**

He didn't notice when time passed from feeling hate to the girl who made fun of him because he couldn't bend, to love the girl who held his arm when she couldn't "see".

**11.- Blissful**

When there was only 3 in the group, he was the one who made everyone laugh with his sarcastic and funny comments. Now, with 4 in the group, he was the one who laughed.

**12.- Punishment**

Suddenly, Sokka started to like the blow in his side every time he made an awkward comment.

**13.- Granted**

She took for granted that he knew the meaning of her blows.

**14.- Angry**

Toph loved to annoy Sokka. But when she heard him really angry, threatening even Azula herself, she sarted to think twice before ever annoying him again.

**15.- Throat**

On the airship she wasn't really afraid until she heard Sokka's voice break, telling her it was the end.

**16.- Good**

Zuko asked him how he was able to stand her, because it seems impossible for the firebender to get along wih the girl. Sokka frowned and replied that it always had been OK to befriend her.

**17.- Automobile**

When Sokka finished recollecting the remaining pieces of all the war tanks used during the Fire Nation invasion, he modified one to make it lighter, smaller and faster. And although Toph didn't like it as trasnportation, she always accepted to travel with him. After all, she was the driving force.

**18.- Foretold**

"You know, Toph? Aunt Wu predicted that my life was going to be filled with struggle and _self_-inflicted anguish, not inflicted by a moody Earthbender," joked the watertribe boy while Katara was healing the bruises on his arm.

**19.- Fair**

Life isn't fair. Because when he asked the Kyoshi warrior to marry him, he discovered how beautiful, gorgeous, and perfect his little master earthbender had become.

**20.- ****Struggle**

It didn't take too long for Katara to figure that the only reason Toph always tried to snatch something from Sokka was to have an excuse to touch his hands.

* * *

**Toph, Sokka and other related characters belongs to Bryke, Nickelodeon and their legal owners. I only own 200 pesos (less than 20 dollars) to survive until next month. **

**I'd really appreciate your comments and critiques, don't forget to tell me wich one was your favorite ^^. And stay tunned for the next 80 sentences :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**21.- ****Hopscotch**

"C'mon Toph! You're going to love this game. You just have to throw the stone to the squares and hop through the squares without touching the lines."

The rock hit Sokka's head instead the square.

**22.- Expression**

She always knew if Sokka's face expressed calmness, happiness, rage or sadness. But she would happily give up all her Earthbending powers just for a chance to see it.

**23.- Possibility**

He knew it was risky to walk through the Fire Nation city pranking and scamming because they could be discovered. But he was so happy just to be spending his time with her...

**24.- Walk**

He didn't like to walk. She didn't like to fly. But he loved walking with her, and her heart soared when she was with him.

**25.- Squawk**

Aang told her about the time Sokka was attacked by a turkey duck while staying at the Fortuneteller village. And Toph soon found out that if she imitated the sound of the particular animals, Sokka always got startled by the shock.

**26.- Hill**

It was very funny for Toph that despite all the time they had been sharing together, he still thought he could hide from her beneath a pile of rocks.

**27.- Terrorist**

"Sokka! Toph! I swear I'll freeze every limb off your bodies if you swap the salt and sugar again!" the angry waterbender yelled.

**28.- Reject**

It wasn't like she didin't like flowers. But the Panda lily didn't smell very good and its beautiful colors didin't meant anything to her. But... How could she reject the gift when Sokka broke his arm and burned his eyebrows in order to bring that flower to her?

**29.- Somebody**

"So... All this time it was her, wasn't it?" Hakoda asked, putting his hand on his son's shoulder and looking in the distance for the girl. She was wearing a heavy white coat and was playing with some penguin chicks. Her ink black hair stand out against the pure white scenario from the South Pole and a little turquoise jewel that matched her eyes hung from her neck.

"Yes dad... It was her..."

**31.- Register**

"Of course not, Toph! No way! I'm not going to register to Earth Rumble 7!" Sokka guaranteed.

The next week he was standing in the ring.

**32.- Graphic**

"Why do you want to know how much have you grow up?" Asked Sokka while measuring Toph's height and marked it in the tree trunk.

"Just curious," she replied and touched the notches Sokka had carved in the tree during the last few weeks.

**33.- Carbine**

"You've got your earthbending, Toph, but I'm a better shot than you!" the watertribe boy teased, throwing mudballs at her, and dodging the ones she threw back playfully, letting him have his fun. She let him have his moment, smiling.

**34.- Mother-In-Law**

"Welcome back, darling! Please, come in. I must ask you to take off your boots before you go in. Please don't use your coat inside, I'm suffocating just seeing you! My husband will be here to greet you. Remember to bring Toph in time for the dinner, darling. And don't let her scam or mess with the people. And watch her from troublemakers. And don't let her stain her dress. Ok, darling?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bei Fong..."

**35.- Fade**

"Where's Toph?" Katara asked to her brother.

"The Earth swallowed her... literally" he said.

**36.- Doorman**

While leaving the Bei Fong's mansion, Sokka couldn't help but felt sorry for the little earthbender. The house was watched by hundreds of guards, whose work wasn't to prevent somebody's entrance, but the leaving of the girl.

**37.- Silk**

"Are you going to weave my hair into a veil?" Toph asked Sokka.

"No. I'm just enjoying threading it"

**38.- Inside**

"Toph... Would you mind to explain to me why, in the spirit's sake I'm inside your earth tent?"

**39.- Lively**

There was a big difference between the sardonic laugh from the Blind Bandit and the happy giggles from Toph.

**40.- Strength**

For him it was his meteorite sword. For her it was her Earthbending. And whitin that little black bracelet there was the mix of those strengths into a more powerful one: their friendship.

* * *

**Thanks a lot to Avatarone3, who helped me a lot with the edition of this fic :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**41.- No****nsense**

"Who lit Sokka on fire?" babbled the alcohol-induced earthbender.

**42.- Faucet**

After all Sokka had to thank Zuko. Because despite her feet were already healed from the burnings Zuko gave her, Toph became used to sitting on the edge of the spring, her feet in the water. The sunset made a wonderful light scheme and the water from the spring fell over the girl as a light rain. And that was a sight Sokka started to enjoy.

**43.- Victim**

"Never more. I'll never be again the frail girl, the ugly and harsh girl. I'm not going to cry of feel alone anymore. I'll not be the broken heart of a fairytale..." whispered the master earthbender while clear tears fell from her eyes at the hearing of the love vows her beloved one was telling to another woman.

**44.- ****Belong**

Seeing her with the black metal bracelet was a great satisfaction for Sokka. That meant a part of him (a very important one) belonged to Toph.

**45.- Useful**

Just when Sokka tought he wouldn't be useful anymore in the group with the Blind Bandit in; she suddenly held his arm, searching for guidance over the wood.

**46.- Aground**

Similar to the Watertribe vessels wich sometimes run aground Earth Kingdom sandbanks, Sokka was captivated by Toph.

**47.- Mist**

Usually it was Toph who hold Sokka's arm in order to walk over wood or in places where she was unable to "see". But going through the haze, it was Sokka's turn to hold Toph's arm.

**48.- Towing**

Although she always complained about it, she never refused to carry Sokka over her shoulders whenever he got too drunk to walk.

**49.- Use**

"Why do we have to use a ship?" aksed Toph with a frown in her face.

"Surrounding the coast will take us several weeks, besides I like to sail. Just relax and enjoy the ride" said Sokka hugging Toph by her shoulders and guiding her towards the vessel. Sure thing, the Blind Bandit was going to enjoy the trip.

**50.- Disability**

"So... Doesn't she have problems to walk or doing other things?" Asked Zuko watching Toph besides the fireplace. He was just starting his journey with the gaang and wasn't used to see a blind girl walking and training as if nothing.

"What are you talking about? She's the most amazing Master Earthbender in the world!" shrieked Sokka. How could anyone even doubt it?!

**51.- Resolve**

The massive door between the Avatar and the Fire Lord in the Day of the Black Sun looked impressive. Tons and tons of cold hard metal. Inmediatly, Sokka's brain started to figure out a plan to break down that barrier... Maybe explosives... or force it with water pressure, like the floodgates of a dam...

"Leave it to me!" Suddenly, with a couple of swift blows, the Earthbender folded the door like a sheet of paper.

**52.- Sunstroke**

That was due to the heat, for sure. After all, crossing a desert without water and with a high level of hallucinogens in his blood had taken a toll on Sokka, who was blabbering nosense. Or maybe it was the girl's hearing that was wrong. Because she surely couldn't have heard Sokka saying to her she was cute. Why should he have said that? It must have been due to the sunstroke.

**53.- ****Guild**

"Why should I join that stupid White Lotus Order?" argued the Earthbender.

"C'mon Toph! I though you liked to kick ass in Pai Sho as well as with earthbending… unless you're afraid I could beat you…" said Sokka with a teasing tone in his voice. The girl drew a Pai Sho tile from her sleeve and smiled maliciously.

"You can bet whatever you want, Snoozles."

**54.- Tasting**

"What's with your damn obsession with meat, Sokka?"

"I don't know… I just love it! Don't you like it too?"

"No, I really don't like it…" said the girl. She then helped herself to a third plate of cow-hippo steak.

**55.- Procedure**

"Now, she's going to move her left leg and with a kick she's going to rise a pillar of earth towars her opponent…"

"Don't tell me you've memorized every movement of her earthbending…" said an astonished Zuko to his friend.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" shrugged Sokka.

**56.- Friend**

"So… this is one of the friends who traveled with you all those years?" Lao Bei Fong asked with interest, staring at his teenage daughter.

"No Father, Sokka isn't my friend…" she answered, blushing, while taking the hand of the boy at her side.

**57.- Expulsion**

When Aang decided he didn't want Toph to be his teacher anymore due to his arguing with her after the chase of Azula, Sokka felt the need to stop her from leaving the group. He couldn't let her abandon Aang…or him…

**58.- A****ddiction**

"Hey! I didn't even say anything! What was the blow for?" groaned Sokka, searching his arm for the soon to be bruise.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," shrugged Toph.

**59.- Lingerie**

"Toph... please don't tell me you're going to use that robe to meet my brother," said a very ashamed Katara to the other girl in the room. Toph had planned a day out with Sokka and while searching in her vast collection of dresses and coats, she asked for help from the fancy Waterbender.

"What's wrong with it? It's very hot outside and this dress is light and comfortable."

"I understand you want a cool dress, but I can't let my brother see you in a _nightdress_..." Katara said, laughing at her friend's now blushed face.

**60.- Main**

"I think... her eyes. Yeah... Definitly her eyes. Although could be her hair too... or her pretty face... But her eyes...! And her manners! Her little hands... her smile sometimes cute and sometime mischievous..."

"Sokka!" interrupted the young Avatar, "I only asked you to name one thing that you like about Toph the most!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading :3. Which one was your favorite ^^?**


	4. Chapter 4

**61.- Feature**

"I carved it for you," Toph frowned at the feeling of Sokka putting a little wood figure in her hand. It was coarse and it's shape impossible to decipher.

"Is it a bear?" She asked.

"No!" Sokka replied, resentful. "It is you!"

**62.- Confetti**

"I suppose you know the feeling of a shower of water over your skin," Sokka watched his companion nodding and continued. "Ok then, the fireworks are like a shower of light in the night sky." And Toph smiled, pleased with that answer.

**63.- Extra**

Sokka watched eagerly as the chubby baby, with a face as pale and hair as dark as its mother's ones was carried by Katara, who was leaving the room where Toph had just giving birth.

"That's my little baby?" Asked the excited new father, stretching out his arms to recive the newborn.

"He's just the first of 'em," replied Katara.

Sokka fainted before reaching her.

**64.- Luck**

"What are you going to wish for?" Toph had just thrown a copper coin to the spring wishing something, just like Sokka had shown her. Meanwhile the boy was watching the blind girl without knowing why he was so lost thinking about her. "Hey Snoozles, are you there? What are you going to ask for?" And the only response she got was the whistle of the lauched coin falling into the spring.

**65.- Prepaid**

"You owe that much?" Asked the girl making the eath under her feet shake while a dizzy and drunk Watertribe boy waved the bar bill pointlessly in front of the Blind Bandit's eyes.

**66.- Daybreak**

Although Toph couldn't notice the sunlight at dawn, she knew exaclty the hour of the breaking dawn because it was when Sokka's snores stopped.

**67.- Balance**

For every sarcastic comment from Sokka there was a clever response from Toph.

**68.- Dislike**

"Do you think those two someday will stop to fight each other?" Aang was worried watching his traveling companions struggling for the last piece of meat. Finally Toph, showing off her earthbending, launched Sokka aside and took the prize of meat.

"You know what the say: 'From hate to love...'" Katara said sarcastically.

**69.- Married**

"I feel so... Fire Nation..." Nobody had told Sokka that marriage suits in the Earth Kingdom had to be red, because red symbolizes good luck and blessing for the new couple.

"Stop complain Sokka, it's just a color. I don't really care at all."

"You don't care because you can't see it!"

"Another word about our clothes and I swear for the badgermoles' sake I'll cancel the ceremony right now!" threatened Toph grabing Sokka by his collar.

**70.- Southeastern Wind**

He came to her life like the southeastern wind. Cold and harsh at first but with the promise of calm breezes and warmer climate.

**71.- Field**

"Do you really need this much room to train?" Ahead of Sokka there was a vast prairie covered in soft grass and few bushes.

"If you keep moaning like that I'll delimit my training area launching you as fast and as far as I can".

The boy didn't open his mouth again during Toph's training.

**72.- Fixed**

"She can't really be blind. It's just part of her character, right?" Asked Katara, worried by the tiny girl standing in the ring of the Earth Rumble VI.

"I think she is..." replied Aang.

"I think she is... Going down!!" said Sokka in a sarcastic tone despite the fact that he couldn't help but stare at the strong little girl in front of him.

**73.- Scrubland**

Sokka looked his surroundings and sighed at the scenery of bushes and weeds. The only difference between that wasteland and his hometown was the extreme change in temperature and the reddish sand that replaced the withe snow of the Pole. But when he saw Toph smiling while rising pillars of rock, he knew the trip to that scrubland was worth enough.

**74.- Proverb**

"You know what they say Toph... Love is blind..." the boy said, caressing the earthbender's face with soft strokes of love.

**75.- Carol**

"Why you don't want to sing?"

"Because."

"Not even for the Avatar Day ceremony?"

"No."

"Not even if I ask for it?" begged the Watertribe boy.

"I hate when you convince me to do things I don't want to do..." the Blind Bandit replied with a sigh.

**76.- Ear**

"Why do you want to wear earrings, Toph? That's girly stuff..." Sokka saw all his life flash before his eyes in a split second at the realization of how Toph was going to react to that comment.

**77.- Pale**

There was a certain charm in the clear skin of Toph that lured Sokka the same way the moonshine.

**78.- Heterogeneous**

"Why me...?" The Blind Bandit asked, smiling, but with an unusually shy tone in her voice.

"Well... My sister is the best waterbender, her little boyfriend is the only airbender and my best friend is the Fire Lord... I guess the only thing I needed in my life was to put my feet on the solid Earth" replied Sokka.

**79.- Overcomplicated**

Few things were as incomprehensible for Sokka as her. Why did she have to be so moody? And so spoiled... and so demanding... Why did Toph have to be so harsh, crude and vulgar? Why did she have to be so... irresistible?

**80.- Outsider**

No. Definitively Sokka wasn't jealous. He was only upset (very upset) about Toph paying a lot of attention to the newcomer firebender.


	5. Chapter 5

**81.- Healthy**

The young Avatar bursted out laughing. "Shut up! This is serious!" said a very worried Sokka while his companion coudn't help but rolling holding his stomach. "What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorry Sokka," The boy barely could manage to talk. "I know Toph is a pretty uncommon girl but... I never tought she would be so insane to fall in love with you..." Sokka wished he had been an earthbender so he could bury the Avatar just like the girl both were talking about should do.

**82.- Late**

After several years of traveling the world alone, visiting new places and meeting old friends again, he realized that those adventures were worlthy only when traveling with Toph. And when he decided to look for her, his only desire was that he wouldn't be too late for that.

**83.- Quit**

"And why did you left behind your old life? I mean... The richness, the wealth... the food!" Toph thought about it for a second.

"You're right Sokka... Why in the hell did I left my wealthy and pampered life just for sharing the rest of my life with an airhead like you?" Despite the sarcasm that dripped the words of the earthbender, Sokka couldn't help the smile in his face.

**84.- Stable**

"I don't know why, but I always thought your pet would be a badgermole" Sokka said when he entered the Bei Fong mansion and saw his best friend hugging a flying boar piglet.

**85.- Happy**

Certainly, Lao Bei Fong would love to destroy the bold and naive boy who had came to his house asking for his little baby girl's hand in marriage. But as soon as he saw Toph's smile when she was telling about their engagement, he knew it was worth enough to spare the life of his daugther's finacé.

**86.- Sickness**

Despite Toph wasn't very comfortable with Katara, she wanted to tell her about some symptoms she was having since they left the desert. Certainly she was still sad and ashamed with Aang for loosing Appa, but suddenly she started to feel some dizzyness and a flickering sensation in her stomach whenever she was near Sokka.

**87.- Loyal**

Katara was carefully watching the black metal bracelet her brother was wearing just above his elbow. "And Toph says this is an Earth Kingdom amulet that assures the loyality of the partner... How does it work?"

"She said this will prevent me from looking at other girls" Sokka said rubbing his forearm.

"Don't tell me you tried to..."

"Yes... and she tightened the bracelet so hard that almost tear off my whole arm..."

**88.- Minus**

"She's always underestimating me!" Complained Sokka telling his sister about the little girl who just joined their team. "But... she'll pay for this! If someday she finds herself clinging to the void unable to use any earthbending, I won't be there to help her!" He didn't knew how ironic would turn his statement in few months during the day of Sozin's Comet.

**89.- Bubbles**

He walked towards Toph, face half covered in soap while the other half was shaved. "Hey... that bowl in your hands... that's not your breakfast..." The boy watched displeased as his friend spat the soap foam she had in her mouth.

**90.- Rust**

Only the finest metals could resist the contact with water without rusting. So although a lot of people thought Sokka's sense of humor was rather caustic, Toph always manage to find the fun within them.

**91.- Graphite**

"Just a few more lines and the Watertribe symbol will be done..."

When Sokka thought about teaching Toph how to write, she thought he was insane, until he shown her a slate of graphite in wich she could feel the writting made with limestone.

**92.- Step**

Toph knew Sokka was buried under the pain of every tragedy in his life from the death of his mother and his first love and the responsability of being the leader of his tribe at such young age. But she knew too every step he made was lighter as he made his way towards her.

**93.- Explosive**

"I wish you had seen his face! I swear he was throwing steam from his ears!" Sokka was running at full speed, dragging Toph by her hand.

"Hahaha! Yeah, I can imagine that! I could feel how he was burning the earth below his feet! Don't you think we are being cruel pranking Zuko like this?" asked the concerned earthbender.

"What about scheduling the stink bombs attack tomorrow morning?"

"It's a deal!"

**94.- Nice**

"Hey guys! You're going to kill each other!" Aang was watching a new battle between his friends, Sokka pointing his space sword towards Toph, who was evading the thrusts and lauching rocks at the watertribe boy.

"Party pooper!" They both yelled at the astonished Avatar. "We're trying to have some fun here!"

**95.- Baron**

"Sokka?" Fire Lord Zuko expected his friend Toph to be the Earth Kingdom Ambassador, because the letter mentioned the girl's surname. Instead it was the stubborn watertribe boy who was standing in front of him, wearing a typical Ba Sing Se upper ring garment and bearing a flying boar seal.

"Mr. Bei Fong for you, my friend."

**96.- Scabies**

Sokka was surprised when he asked Toph why at the beggining of their trip the girl didn't like the massive sky bison. It was just the fur, which caused her skin to swell.

**97.- Tear Out**

"Please... Yue... Don't let her go... Don't let me lose her... Don't let her go from my side..." begged Sokka, praying and holding the little girl's hand, who was clinging from the Fire Nation war ballon about to fall into the void.

**98.- Lotion**

"What's that stink?" Toph frowned when she smelled the strong scent that filled the whole place.

"It's just cologne... The girls go crazy with this" replied Sokka, proud of his new adquisition.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that... I'm losing my mind for getting as far from you as I can" She said covering her nose.

**99.- Tube**

"How was your first trip in an ice slide?"

The high speed and the turbulences made the earthbender dizzy, and she just collapsed over the snow with her face green from sickness.

"Just wait until we return to the Earth Kingdom and you could let me know how it feels to travel in landslide" Sokka hoped their return to the contintent was delayed as long as possible.

**100.- Cold**

"How could she be cold if even being in the South Pole, the Earth's cooler place, she was wrapped in her lover's arms?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Many many thanks to Avatarone3 who helped me a lot with the translation and edition of this fic. **


End file.
